Grimm Silvergon
is a Super Grimm Beast created by an unknown entity for the purpose of spreading fear for it to feed on. Subtitle: Physiology Grimm Silvergon does not function like its kaiju counterparts, and possesses little to no biology at all. Grimm Silvergon borrows features of both Silvergon and King Silvergon, which are merged with the typical features of the Grimm, including pitch-black skin and bone armour, bone spurs on the shoulders, elbows, and knees, and the classic, white-and-red bone mask covering the top half of its face. Grimm Silvergon's armour is coated a dull silver, making it one of the few Super Grimm Beasts to sport a colour outside of the regular Grimm colouration. History The world was in panic. Despite attempts to hide their existence, knowledge of the Super Grimm Beasts reached the public. The fear generated empowered their creator, allowing for the creation of more Super Grimm Beasts to terrorise the planet. The first of these new, dark puppets appeared in a remote village in the dead of night. From a multi-coloured portal, Grimm Silvergon emerged, meeting the defenders of the settlement in battle and easily dispatching them. Afterwards, the beast, in an odd behaviour for Grimm, returned to its dimension, taking one of the defeated Hunters as its prize. For the next three weeks, sightings of Grimm Silvergon persisted, with two patterns drawn from its behaviour. Firstly, the beast would never stay long, emerging from its dimension for a few moments before leaving, and secondly, it was on a collision course for Vale. As defences were prepared for its arrival, the Super Grimm Beast suddenly appeared on the island of Patch. Word quickly reached the mainland, and its rampage was cut short as Ultrasaur Specium Attacker teleported to the scene. The two powerhouses clashed, and Silvergon proved itself the superior of the two and tossed the hero aside. In desperation, Ultrasaur fired the Mega Colourium Ray, only for Silvergon to catch it with its energy-absorbing barrier. As the reptilian warrior reeled in shock, Grimm Silvergon unleashes its Grimm Underworld Blaster, blasting Ultrasaur away. Instead of finishing him, the soulless powerhouse looked around in confusion and returned to its home dimension, while Ultrasaur teleported away. The next day, the unexpected happened. Instead of appearing in Vale, Grimm Silvergon attacked Beacon Academy. The dark creature's goal was finally revealed; its master had sent it to target the Hunter academies to exterminate the planet's next generation of defenders. As students and teachers mobilised, Ultrasaur reappeared to hold off the Super Grimm Beast, but even with the help of teams CFVY and CRDL, Silvergon's dark duplicate still managed to hold the upper hand. In an attempt to combat its herculean strength, Ultrasaur demonstrated his Type Shift ability for the first time, and assumed the form of Zepellion Strom. He and the two teams attacked relentlessly, driving Grimm Silvergon into a blind rage, as it fired its destructive horn bolts in all directions, taking out multiple combatants. Suddenly, a weakness was spotted by Dove Bronzewing and Fox Alistair; the Super Grimm Beast was incapable of locating its downed foes. Realising that Grimm Silvergon shared the same eyesight problems as its template. After much convincing, Ultrasaur and the remaining students launched a rapid, simultaneous assault, teasing the soulless copy into a blind rage. Inevitably, the staff arrived on the scene, and Grimm Silvergon was slamming headfirst into the ground by Professor's Goodwitch's telekinesis, snapping off its horns. Stumbling in a daze, Grimm Silvergon was helpless as Ultrasaur fired the Flash Final Core, finally destroying the dark spawn. Powers and Weapons *'Super Strength': Grimm Silvergon is gifted with very incredible pure brute strength and can easily overpower all but the strongest of enemies. Its strength is powerful enough that it can take out Aura-infused beings with just a couple of hits. * : Grimm Silvergon can create an portal by outstretching its palms that can absorb incoming energy beams and funnel its power into itself; allowing it to fire its own beams. ** : After absorbing energy attacks, Grimm Silvergon gains the ability to fire powerful multi-coloured lightning blasts from its horns. These are weak at best, but enough repeated blasts can kill an Aura-infused being. *'Armoured Skin': Grimm Silvergon is covered in a thick skin, which acts as armour, which can repel most attacks. *'Whip Tail': Grimm Silvergon's tail is long and thick; ideal for whipping and bashing its foes into submission. *'Grimm Sense': Grmm Silvergon can tap into the senses of other Grimm, regardless of their location, to locate targets. * : Grimm Silvergon can create a huge rainbow that acts as a gateway to its home dimension to quickly transport between locations. *'Horns': Grimm Silvergon can use its horns as effective melee weapons. Weakness Despite its prowess in strength, Grimm Silvergon lacks a better eyesight, making it incapable of locating immobile targets. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Bioweapons Category:Super Grimm Beasts